Working My Way Back
by danni babezzz
Summary: Maria, an old friend of Dal, moves from New York to Tulsa. How will she get by living by herself? What extra baggage does Maria carry with her and when will it be exposed? NEW CHAPTER- SECRET'S OUT!
1. The Move

Hey guys. This is a story I'm writing about a girl named Maria that moves from New York to Tulsa. Hope you enjoy. All feedback is welcome, so don't hold back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of The Outsiders characters.. though it would be nice )

Title: **Working My Way Back**

* * *

Before moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma, my dad gave me my 16th birthday present, even though my birthday was a few months away. And it just so happened to be a convertible Mustang. I was cruising around town, blasting the music in what was now officially _my _car. I saw an empty lot and drove over. The sun was beginning to set, so I took out a cancer stick and took a long, well needed drag, as I sat on the hood of my car and watched. I was getting lost in my thoughts, pondering the depths of reality. Was I really ready to leave everything and everyone I loved in New York? No matter how much I hung out with hoods, I still had a sheltered home life.

What snapped me out of thought was the sound of an engine. I looked up to see a Mustang approaching. My baby can put him to shame, I thought, as I studied the '65 model approaching. Starting a new chapter in my life, I decided to keep everything neutral. So from my appearance, I looked like a middle class, though I'm a grease at heart. I was thankful for my appearance when I saw the preppy, high society members in the car.

The driver pulled down his window. "Hey baby, you new in town?"

"Yea. What's it to you." I hated when people asked me questions. I always felt obligated to answer, even when I felt a question was out of line.

"Well, we've never seen you around here and we fancy getting to know you."

"I'll pass. I don't plan on staying here for more than a day." So I fibbed a little; Lying never hurt any one and in my case, it helped me. I took the opportunity to slip into my car and peel out of the lot. I couldn't help but notice a drunk, red headed greaser walking by. Lord, I hoped he didn't get jumped. One on four isn't a fair fight, regardless of size.

So this is what my new home was going to look like-- a small town divided by social classes, rich vs. poor. At least the town was lively. All I could think about is how different it would be from New York, coming from Brooklyn to somewhere 'in the middle of nowhere.' This was one of the few times I was being judgmental, but after checking out the town, it didn't seem too bad. There seemed to be some happening joints in Tulsa. Adjusting to this new life would be difficult, but not impossible. Just then it hit me. My accent is defiantly going to stand out in this place.

Despite my Mustang, I was going to be living on greaser territory. I had no idea where I was going and driving around exploring had wasted me a lot of gas. I stopped at a nearby DX station to fill up and asked the blonde that was helping me for directions to my new house. He was very friendly and outgoing, which reassured me that this move might not be so bad. He told me that my house was a block from his and that "Maybe I'll see you around some time." I thanked him and flashed an equally genuine smile at him before leaving.

I found the house easily, but lingered outside to soak everything in before I entered. From the outside, the house looked run down and I jumped to the conclusion that I'd have my work cut out for me, trying to make my house cozy and welcoming. I walked around the side of the house and found the key under the garbage pail like I was told I would. Breathing in deeply, I prepared myself to see the inside of my house as I turned the key. I opened the door and shut it as soon as I entered. I leaned my body against the back of the door and marveled at what I saw before me. The living room was lavishly furnished, on a gold and neutral color scheme. The dinning room was burgundy, red being my favorite color, and had a long table, exquisite pattern carved into wood. I was happy and sad at the same time, thinking how I'll never have my family here to sit at the table with and laugh together. The kitchen was furnished with all new appliances for cooking, a marble table, marble counter tops, and even an island. All I could think about was how I had the most amazing and thoughtful father in the world. I knew the house was his doing, because the styles reflected his. The bedrooms weren't painted, and I assumed my dad left this up to me. There were 3 rooms even though I was only one person. They were all furnished with beds, but the rest was left to me to do. With a sigh of relief realizing that my work on the house was cut into less than a quarter, I sat on the couch and divulged myself into an episode of I Dream of Jeannie.

After that was over, I decided to eat from the hunger pains my stomach endured. The pantry in the kitchen was fully stocked with any ingredient I needed to cook with, but I was lazy and didn't feel like cooking for myself. I grabbed my jacket, car keys, and house keys, headed out the door, and locked the house up. I got in my car and cursed myself for my horrible sense of direction. It would take me at least 10 minutes to find the diner I found today. I found the Dingo, parked my car, and got ready to stuff my face.

After grabbing a booth and placing my order, I was approached by a group of 5 girls. They wanted to make friends, but all I could think about was how funny they looked. Their make-up, though loaded on, did absolutely nothing for them and probably made them look worse than what they did without it.

"What's with the jeans and sweatshirt?" one asked.

"You could use some eye shadow."

'And look like a clown,' I thought to myself.

"And some mascara," hollered another.

"Thanks girls, but me and the tramp world don't mix well," Exhausted from my trip, I was not in the mood to deal with these girls.

"You'd be surprised."

"Come with us," one said pulling at my wrist. What pissed me off more than anything was her putting her hands on me.

"Get your hand off of me. I'm fine-- just leave." I told the girl trying to keep calm.

When she refused to let go, I grabbed my coke and spilt it over her head. It was just enough to ruin her hair and not put the waitress through too much trouble to clean up the mess.

I sat down and finished eating when I heard some one whisper "Hey, that's the girl from the DX today." I knew it had to be the blonde that helped me. Next thing I heard was "Watch this." I was on my way out of the Dingo, after paying the bill. As I was walking toward the door I heard a voice shout "Bella." I was startled because there was only one place that I went by that name. I reached for the switchblades in each of my back pockets and flicked them out. Slowly and cautiously, I turned around to find myself staring at the table the guy from the DX was sitting at. More specifically, I found myself staring into a familiar pair of blue eyes.


	2. Cowboy! & Buck's

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders characters belong to SE Hinton, who by the way has a new book out called "Some of Tim's Stories." I bought it but haven't gotten a chance to read it yet.

**

* * *

**

"COWBOY!!!" I walked over to the booth, putting my blades back into my pockets, only to find Dallas in the middle.

"Get out of this booth and hug me you fool." I hadn't seen Dallas since he left New York, which was quite a few years ago. At first, he wrote a letter here and there, but after a while we lost all types of contact. So finally he got out of the booth and hugged me, too short for my taste.

"What the fuck are you doing in Tulsa?"

"I should ask you the same question."

He was searching my face for any indication, any possible reason that I was this far away from home. I was away from home for my own reasons (which will come out sooner or later, but I'll opt for the later), but, truth be told, the reason I picked Tulsa for my new home was because it was the only place outside of New York that I knew somebody. I couldn't live in a city by myself not knowing anyone; I had to have some type of resource. He should know better, I though. He knows I'm full of surprises. The next thing he knew, I had jumped on top of him and wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him. I guess you could say I'm a very affectionate person, but there's something about hugging that gives me a sense of security. To anyone else, I might've been acting strange, but they wouldn't understand the relationship Dally and I have. I had learnt so much from him and vice versa. We shared so many experiences together that I couldn't walk up to him right now and pretend that I saw him yesterday—not with a friendship like ours.

"Looks like _somebody_ missed you Dally." I jumped down from Dally's waist, only to find the smiling face of the red headed greaser I saw walking past the empty lot. I was so caught up in seeing Dallas that I didn't realize this was unfolding in front of his crew. I mean, what are the chances that I run into the person I'm looking for the first night I get here? Let me tell you: very, **very** slim.

So Dallas went on with the introductions quite casually: "That would be the wise ass of the bunch, Two-Bit Matthews," …I wonder what his real name is… "Steve Randle" …at least somebody cares about their hair other than me… "Ponyboy Curtis" … cute kid, he'll be a knockout when he's older … "Johnny Cade" …talking to him is probably like pulling teeth… "Sodapop Curtis" … I wonder if his parents were drinking soda when they were picking out possible names… "And then there's Darry who you'll meet later. He's Sodapop and Ponyboy's older brother."

"How do you know this crazy broad and who is she?" I watched Steve's eyes travel down my body and back up to my eye level, catching my gaze. Now I could have glared daggers at him, but a.) He didn't say anything bad—I'm used to being called a crazy broad and hell – I'm not denying it & b.) I wanted to make friends, not enemies. So I simply stared back into his eyes, not backing down, not willing to be the first to look away.

"This crazy broad is Maria. We know each other from when I lived in New York."

"Then why'd you call her Bella? Or however you pronounce what you just said." Sodapop, not only was he gorgeous, but he was also attentive to the little things.

"It's just a name I went by in New York. Nothing too important." I looked at Sodapop when I answered him, and could've kicked myself for breaking Steve's stare.

"So what are your plans tonight," Dally asked me after we both scooted our way into the booth.

"What the fuck do you think? It took me 20 minutes to find this diner. Do I look like I know where to find a party tonight?"

"You have a funny accent" Leave it to Captain Obvious.

"S'alright. Dally used to talk the same way." I was momentarily shocked when I looked over to see that the person talking was Johnny. I though for sure I wouldn't hear his voice until spending a few days with the gang. I guess that just goes to show how when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me.

"How 'bout we initiate her," Sodapop suggested with a mile wide grin.

"Perfect. Buck's it is."

"Soda, Darry's never gunna let you go." Pony piped up.

"I'll take care of it" I laughed because Dally and Soda said this simultaneously, but apparently, I was the only one who found it funny.

"Somebody's gunna have a date with her toilet bowl tonight," came a sing songy voice from Two-Bit.

"The only date I have tonight is with Jack and Johnny" I told him. If there's one thing I got from my dad, it's his high tolerance for alcohol. (Jack Daniels & Johnny Walker, for those of you who didn't get it.)

"Yea Two-Bit. I gotta warn you – she's a trooper. If she can't out drink you, she'll go shot for shot with you."

'Looks like tonight won't be so beat after all,' I thought.

"Okay Steve, let's run by my house, drop off Pony and Johnny and run it by Darry. We'll meet you guys at Bucks."

"Someone's gotta come with me because I don't know where I'm going."

"How bout you drop your car at home and we all meet back at my house and go with Steve in one car." Soda was quick with making arrangements. I have to hand it to him.

So Two-Bit and Dally rode with me to my house, and we walked up the block to the Curtis'. I could tell Two-Bit and Dally approved of the car. Two-bit asked me if I hot wired it but Dally simply said birthday present. All I could do was nod.

Back at the Curtis residence, Soda had finally persuaded Darry to let him go. He was very polite when I met him, and struck me as the fully sanest of us all. So with his approval, we piled into Steve's car and I got ready for a night of 'hard' partying. Buck's defiantly could've used me as a new DJ in there – I mean the music was horrible and this is coming from someone who pretty much listens to anything. But Hank Williams – he's lucky he's even got people in here.

"What shall we start with my lady?" This had to be the 300th accent I heard from Two-bit tonight.

"Anything you want. I'm game." Finally, I was going to have a little alcohol in my system, which meant I would be more sociable. The funny thing about me is that I'm very outgoing, but sometimes when I meet people for the first time I refrain from having such a strong personality. I don't want to come on too strong. After a few shots, I'll be able to relax and be myself.

"I think we should start with Patron. Soda, you drinking?" Two-bit had no idea what he was in for tonight.

"Nahh. I'm good. Count me out."

"Buck I need 4 shots of Patron. Round one here we go."

So the shots came and I took one like the pro that I am. Then came Round 2, and then came Round 3, and then 4, and then 5. After shot 6, Steve got pulled onto the dance floor by a random girl, Dally was greeted by his friend Tim and Two-bit was drooling over a blonde that just walked past him.

"Go Two-bit. I'll meet you back at the bar in a little bit and we'll pick up at round 7."

"You're not such a light weight after all." Two-bit said with a wink before running after that blonde. I didn't let him know it, but I was starting to feel the alcohol kick in. I'd be fine in another hour. I just needed to give the liver some time to process it. Yea, that's the nerd in me, thinking about biology after 6 shots.

The rest of the night went by really quick. To sum it up: Dally ran off with some chick, undoubtedly getting laid, Steve met some chick and got her number, I met Tim, got Two-Bit and Steve on another 2 rounds of shots, had 2 beers, and left with Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit at 3 a.m. My house was the first, and not to mention the only stop, because the rest of the boys were sleeping at Soda's. Soda drove since Steve drank and he dropped me off but waited for me to get in the house. That was a little hard considering when I tried to get the key in the door; I fell flat on my ass onto the porch deck. This sent me into a rage of laughter and I winded up rolling down the porch steps onto the sidewalk. Sodapop got out of the car, laughing both with and at me, helped open my door and guided me toward the couch. I was out like a light, just after I heard Steve's car speed by.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

Thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate being able to hear your feedback.

Thanks to **Anonymous** (lol), **Colleen, Cassie.D 101, Swizzlet-Schiz** (& you were right.. it was Dally), and **mrcrockz06**! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter..


	3. Chocolate Chip Pancakes & Tickle Fights

I know it's been a while since I updated but things have been crazy lately. So, what better chance to update than a rainy day? Hope you enjoy it.. all reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of The Outsiders characters.. though it would be nice )

**

* * *

**

The next morning I woke to the sun shining through the curtains and onto my face. I was still tired and attempted going back to sleep, but that didn't work out too well. One thing I can say about hangovers is that I never get them. Wait -- That's a lie. What I mean is that I'm hung-over the next day, but I don't get those pounding headaches that some people get; I'm just really lazy and tired the next morning. So the only thing I could do to wake myself up was jump into an extensively long shower. When I got out, I pulled my long, curly hair into a braid. Everyone thinks my hair is black, even I do-- but in reality, it's a really dark brown. I changed into another pair of pj's, which for me is a pair of men's boxers rolled up and a wife beater tank or a short sleeve man's undershirt. Then it was off to breakfast and watching cartoons all morning. I started mixing pancake batter when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, only to find two familiar faces.

"You're alive!" screamed Two-Bit.

"Why wouldn't I be? Dally warned you last night."

"Yea but I didn't actually believe him."

"Did you just get up?" asked Soda.

"I've been up for a while but I just started making breakfast. You guys want pancakes?"

"Hey if it's free, it's for me," Two-Bit shouted

We started walking into the kitchen and I couldn't help but notice Soda and Two-Bit taking in the scenery of the house. They didn't say anything but I knew they weren't expecting the décor after seeing the condition of the outside of the house. Nonetheless, the subject wasn't brought up, which granted me a wave of relief. Two-Bit and Soda sat on the stools near the island, while I stood mixing the batter.

"What kind are you making?" Two-Bit asked like a 5 year old.

"Plain."

"But I want chocolate chippppp."

"Go into that cabinet over there and grab a pack," I told him while pointing.

"Soda, could you get the door? I think I hear someone knocking."

As I occupied baby Two-Bit, who began naming and playing with chocolate chips, I heard the conversation in the living room.

"Hey Steve, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. When you weren't home Darry told me I could find you here."

"Hey Steve," I called, "You fancy chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Fuck, anything with chocolate will do for me," he replied.

I start pouring bits of the batter into the pan when I heard another knock.

"I'll get it." Soda's so good. A lot better than chocolate chip game playing Two-Bit.

"Hey Pony. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find you this morning and I had to ask you a question. Darry told me you were here."

"Well, what was the question?"

"I dunno. I can't remember."

"Naturally," Steve mumbled, kind of ticked off if I had to guess at the strange tone in his voice.

"Come on in Pon, we're having chocolate chip pancakes." Looks like I have a full house.

So I set the boys down at the table, after setting it, and started passing around pancakes as I was making the rest. The boys were reluctant to raid the fridge—I guess they just weren't comfortable around me yet. So they kept asking me for the milk, the syrup, the orange juice, the beer—yes beer in the morning—and they kept sending me back and forth between the fridge, table, and stove. Finally, I put my plate down on the table and was about to sit when there was another knock on the door. So naturally I got up to get it and found the only missing pieces to the puzzle, Dally and John.

"C'mon in Dal, John, we got chocolate chip pancakes or whatever's left of them."

Dal walked right on in a plopped himself in my seat and started to eat my pancakes. There was no more batter left so I took out the milk and had a bowl of cereal. John didn't want anything and pretty much just sat there taking the conversation in. So we sat around talking about the neighborhood and people I should know and places I should go. And then I decided to clear of the table, which wasn't as messy as I expected it to be. It wasn't normal that 6, or should I say 5, teenage boys left an immaculate table with no mess. Regardless, I put all the dishes and forks and stuff in the sink and started to rinse them, when Soda came up behind me.

"Here let me help you with that," he said as he grabbing a dishtowel.

"O it's okay you don't have to"

"It's the least I can do after you made us all breakfast."

"Well, I was just gunna rinse them before I put them in the dishwasher."

"Well even better. Less work for the both of us. Say, what grade are you going into?"

"Junior year. You?"

"I, uh, work full time at the DX. But," he turned to the table "ya hear that Steve-- looks like you and Two-bit are gunna have some company during class."

"You any good in class?" Steve asked nonchalantly.

"Any good. You're looking at the next Edison fellas," Dally piped in from the other room.

"It's Einstein," Ponyboy corrected.

"I'm not so bad."

"Don't be modest. You're a walking encyclopedia." Dally again. Sometimes he talks too much for his own good.

"I wouldn't go that far Cowboy. But I would say that I'm smarter than you."

"Well, maybe I'll actually pass junior year this time around." Two-bit said optimistically.

"Can we stop talking about school. It hasn't started yet and I don't want to think about it. Switching gears, what in hell's name are we doing today?" as I shifted from the kitchen to the hallway leading to the living room.

"Well I don't know about you but Steve and I got work today lil' lady."

"I'm watching Mickey for another 3 hours."

Silence. I hate silence.

"Pon, John, Dal?"

"No idea." Times 3

"Wellllll, how about I learn how to navigate Tulsa? I know you're all just dyiinggggg to take me on a tour and walk around all day in the scorching hot sun."

Dally gave me _the look_ from across the room. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

In a flash I was running through the hallway and jumped right on top of Dal like I did in the diner, legs wrapped around his torso.

"Pwwweeasse Dawwyyy. Do it for the littlllee babbeeee," I begged Dally in the most irresistible baby voice. Whenever I want something I know that the combination of the voice and quivering bottom lip always works.

"Oh alright. I guess it's better than you getting lost out here. It's not so safe."

"Psh. Should be a piece of cake out hea compared to Manhattan."

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself toots," Steve said jaggedly.

"It starts with your basic soc/ greaser rivalry. But we'll get into that later."

"Can you put me down now Dal."

"Nope. You're gunna have to pay for the baby voice."

With that I was swung over his shoulders and then slammed against the couch where he tickled me to no end. If anyone is ticklish, it's me. I flinch when someone comes near me with their fingers ready to jab and poke me. I winded up pissing Two-Bit off from screaming and laughing because he couldn't hear Mickey. I was so squirmy that I rolled off the couch in an attempt to get away and winded up on top of Two-Bit. He decided to join in the fun so I had him tickling me from underneath and Dally straddling me and tickling me for the top. There was no escape. I had tears in my eyes from the laughter and shouting. At least Soda, Pony, John and Steve got a laugh out of it. Finally, Soda stepped into my aid and dragged me out from underneath the two troublemakers.

"Don't think this is over Winston. I'll get you back"


	4. Payback

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I do not own any of The Outsiders characters..

* * *

So Pony, Dally, Johnny and I set out on our adventure around town.

"So I guess your wondering what the whole Greaser/Soc rivalry that Steve mentioned is about," Pony asked me. Now I wasn't going to tell him that I already knew because then I'd have to go into how I found out about the rivalry before actually stepping foot in Tulsa. Granted I knew a little bit about it from Dally, but I knew more. I mean how else would I suddenly know about living on the greaser side of town and why Two-Bit thought I hot wired my car?

"Gimme some details… Fill me in."

"Okay well, the greasers are pretty much our crowd. We live on the run down side of town and aren't as well off as the Socials, the Socs for short. They live in their fancy houses and drive tuff cars like Corvairs. We're the delinquents of society, loud, rowdy kids with too much hair grease, hence the name greaser. Meanwhile the Socs run to their parents to fix every little problem because money talks. We get it rough all around while they catch all the breaks."

"C'mon-- Wouldn't you rather be the life of the party rather than a prissy pant?" I asked. He just shrugged.

So we toured the town, seeing all the hot spots. I already saw Bucks and the Dingo from the night before, but we passed by the park, the Nightly Double, Jay's and I got to learn some of the terms around here like "the Ribbon" and such. When all was said and done we took a walk on over to the DX to see Soda and Steve.

"Hey guys! Working hard or hardly working?" I asked as I walked over to Steve and waved to Soda, who was busy filling up some girl's tank and flashing that smile of his.

"You've been hanging out with Two-Bit too much," said Steve.

"Who says I have to hang out wit Two-Bit to crack a joke here and there?"

"I was just saying…" Steve didn't seem to know if I was offended or not.

"I'm kidding -- Don't break a sweat over it." Next thing I know I hear a girl's shriek.

"DALLAS!"

"Fuck you, you slut!"

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"I don't give a fuck. Go use your mouth for something useful."

"C'mon Dal, you know I get lonely when you're in the slammer."

"I don't give a shit Sylvia."

"But Dal you're not even giving me a chance to talk."

"You don't deserve my time, you fucking skank. Go fuck someone else."

"How dare you talk to me like that!!"

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked looking back from Steve, Johnny, and Pony.

"Ahh that would be Sylvia. Guess she cheated on Dally again and he don't want to hear it," said Steve.

"Again? So it's a regular thing?"

"Yea. Sylvia and Dally always cheat on each other," Johnny piped up.

"One week they're on, next week they're off. I wouldn't be surprised to see Dally with his ring back after this," Pony added.

I watched as Sylvia backhanded Dally across the face and he didn't do anything about it. I mean theoretically he couldn't since he's a guy but seriously, I didn't think Dally would be on and off with someone who cheated on him. I figured he'd dump her ass after the first incident. Hands were flying; voices were getting louder, turning the fight into a screaming match. I looked at the boys. They weren't phased by it and were barely paying attention. Well, me – I'm different. I was all ears on this one.

"Hey Maria. How's it going?" Soda asked now that the crowd of girls slowly dwindled, as Sylvia and Dally got louder.

"O, just enjoying today's entertainment."

"So I see you've met Sylvia."

"OO no. I haven't met her yet, but I do plan on making myself known to her," I reassured him with a sideways smirk.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Steve asked intrigued.

"Well, let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve. By the way—where does this broad hang around?"

"You can always catch Sylvia at Bucks," Pony said casually.

"Well boys. Buck's is gunna be pretty happening tonight. And I suggest ya show. And if any of you breathe a word to Dally…"

"What are you gunna do about it," Steve challenged trying to get a rise out of me.

"Well now that just takes all the fun out of it, now doesn't it?" I said throwing a wink his way.

"Take the fun out of what?" I was so wrapped up in thinking about what I was gunna do tonight that I hadn't realized that Dally shook loose of Sylvia and joined the conversation.

"O nothing," I chimed, flashing a mile wide grin of pearly whites.

"If I know you, this is nothing to be taken lightly."

"Well now, let's just see how well you do know me. I mean, it has been years since you moved down here."

"Maria, what are you thinking? Don't play with me."

"Fine," I said exchanging a look with Steve, Soda, Johnny, and Pony. "I was thinking that we should go to the movies tonight seeing as you're wearing your ring."

"And since when have you cared?" Dally said his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Since now," I stated coolly.

"Steve where are the drinks in this joint?" I asked

"C'mon I'll show you. Anyone want anything?"

"Bring out a round of pop" Soda called from behind.

"C'mon Maria. Gimme a hand here," Steve said as he pulled out 6 bottles of pop.

"Hey Steve, you got any hair grease around here?" I asked mischievously.

"Why would there be hair grease in a car shop?"

"Well, a man like you probably leaves an extra tub of hair grease in his glove compartment, am I right?"

"Hold on," Steve said a little pissed at the fact that I called him out on it and none the less astonished that I guessed something like that.

"Here you go. And what do you plan on doing with that?"

"I haven't gotten that fucker back for this morning's tickle match and I fancy giving him a new hair style. You think you can manage the soda while I sneak up behind Dal?"

"Go for it."

Little by little, I crept out of the store as Steve followed me. I dodged behind the gas pump as Steve approached the group.

"Where's Maria?" Dal asked.

"In the bathroom."

"What do you guys think of her so far?"

"She's a raving lunatic, if you ask me," Steve said as he watched me sneak up behind Dally out of the corner of his eye.

"UGHH," Dally grunted as I jumped on him from behind. He grabbed me by the legs as he looked up to see me on his back.

"A wise man once told me that a greaser is not a true greaser unless he uses hair grease," I smirked as I slopped a nice amount of grease into his blonde head and rubbed in it, giving him a noogie. Dally's hands flew to his hair and I was left trying to hold onto him while I worked the grease into his hair.

"What the fuck Maria! Who is this fucking wise man?"

"Ponyboy. At least that's how he explained the history of the greaser nickname."

"HEY – What are you getting me involved for?" Pony asked. Poor kid. He probably thinks Dally's going to take this out on him.

I jumped down from Dally's back, satisfied with the artwork I had done to his blonde locks.

"Call a spade a spade, Dal. We're even from this morning."

"Yea, yea, yea. We're even when I say we're even, you got that?"

"Uh no, sorry, come again?"

"We're even when I say we're even!"

"I'm sorry. That sounded like you were going to get ready for the movies. Is that what you said?"

"Mariaaaaaa!"

"O you did say that! Oh, okay. I guess we'll see you there at 8." I smiled at Dally, knowing full well he couldn't get mad at me.

"Yea yea yea..." Dallas stalked off, wiping some hair grease on his jeans.

* * *

GIANTS WON THE SUPERBOWL!! So this is my gift to you, while I bask in my glory. I'm pretty close to completing the story. I finally realized what direction I want it to go in. Be prepared for more updates and a lot of suspense.

- danni babezzz


	5. Oh, Hey, Sylvia!

**Disclaimer:** S.E Hinton created the amazing characters of _The Outsiders, _not me. I'm jealous, I must admit.

7:30 came and went. 7:45—Still no sign of Dally. Typical. There's not one time in my childhood that I remember Dally being on time, unless my father asked for him. We decided to start walking to the movies, figuring a) we'd run into Dal on the way, or b) he'd meet us there when he realized we weren't at the Curtis' house.

"C'mon, slip under," Two-Bit advised me as he held the fence for us to sneak under. Johnny and Pony already had and Two-Bit motioned me next.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" I asked him, quite amused at the situation.

"I don't follow you…" Two-Bit said, trying to play stupid.

"I know what you're trying to do. And you too," I said pointing to Soda and Steve.

Both of them held their hands up defensively as if they didn't do anything.

"I'm not going under so the 3 of you can get a good look up my skirt." Of all the days to wear a skirt, I picked a pretty damn good one. But the one thing that the boys didn't know was that I had shorts on underneath. Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve exchanged looks, approving that I caught on quickly.

"In which case, I believe it's your turn," I said as I held the section of the fence open for the boys to go under. I went last, caught off guard since there was no one to hold the fence. Next thing I know, a kick in the ass sent me flying through and I made pretty good friends with the ground next to Two-Bit's shoe.

"Winston," I said as I stood up and dusted myself off, without even turning around.

"The one and only."

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I was too busy trying to wash the grease out of my hair," he said throwing me a look and then lightening up and laughing with me.

Most of the movie was a blur, pointless and a waste of time. It didn't matter though, because I quickly learnt that movies in Tulsa were a social gathering. I wasn't introduced to anyone, but just sat back and listened to the conversations going on, sort of like Johnny, quiet and low-key. Dally was off hitting on a new girl, not to my surprise. Dal never wasted any time.

"So, what do you have planned for Sylvia tonight?"

I turned toward the face that said it, not realizing it was Steve.

"Well now, if you get the crowd moving out of here maybe you'll see."

"You know, you're starting to annoy me with these smart ass answers."

"Don't take it personally. I just don't have anything in particular planned."

"So what the hell are you gunna start problems for?"

"Cause she thinks she can cheat on Dally and get away with it."

"Listen Maria, you're not from around here. You don't know the score. You've been missing from Dally's life the last few years. He's changed, and I'm sure you have too. Dal's a big boy. He can handle things on his own."

"Maybe. I can't argue with you there. But I'm a girl, and a girl by nature doesn't let people get away with shit like that."  
"Don't get involved. It's not your place."

"See that's where you're wrong. It does involve me. Dal's like my big brother. He always has been and he always will be. Now, theoretically, Dal can't do anything because he's a guy. But, I on the other hand, can settle the score."

"You're only gunna fuck things up worse if you get involved. Sylvia's got social power and that might just fuck you over when school starts up."

"Listen Steve, I don't want to fight with you because if we continue this conversation, I know we'll wind up fighting. I respect you for warning me and I appreciate it – really, I do. But you don't understand. Once I have something in my head, I have to do it. You can talk 'till you're blue in the face, but I'm still gunna say something to Sylvia."

"But why Maria? Where's it gunna get you? Huh?" Steve challenged me.

"It's not gunna get me anywhere. Is that what you want to hear?" I asked him, not getting angry with him, just letting him know I understood.

"Just as long as we both know it," he said as he winked at me.

"C'mon," Steve said as he clapped me on the shoulder, "Let's head over to Buck's."

"Just me and you?"

"Yea well, Darry won't allow Soda there again, let alone twice in one week. And it might be better if you and Sylvia got everything out in the open without Dal around."

"Leave, without me? I'm very, very, very, very, very disappointed in you," came the fake hysteria of Two-Bit as he approached us.

"Alright, let's hit it."

Steve, Two-Bit, and I walked into Buck's and I was seriously regretting wearing a skirt. Yeah, short skirts are an attention-getter, but I never felt like people were undressing me with their eyes before.

"Don't get a big head now. The only reason they're looking at you is 'cause you're a new face around here," Two-Bit joked as he stiffened up and pulled an arm around me.

"Haha. I guess the weekend crowd likes me a lot more than the weekday one. No one was looking at me last night," I told Two-Bit.

"Don't sell yourself short, kid," Steve said as we approached the bar.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that there were a few people eyeing you the other night too," Two-Bit cut in.

"How the fuck did you two notice if I didn't?"

"We know everything—and don't forget that." Steve was always acting like a big shot. But I had to admit, it was pretty amusing sometimes.

"What are you drinking?" Two-Bit asked me.

"Nothing yet." Truth was if I ordered something, the boys would end up paying for it. Yea it was a nice gesture and all, but sooner or later I was gunna drink a hole in their pockets.

Just then somebody walked through the door and approached us near the bar.

"Hey Tim. How's it goin'?" Two-Bit and Steve asked.

I watched as Tim gaze traveled up and down my body until he met my gaze. I stared right back into his cold blue eyes, smirking and shaking my head at him. Men.

"Who's the chick?" he directed the question to Steve and Two-Bit, rather than me personally.

"The chick's name is Maria," I said cutting to the chase before the boys could answer.

"New Yorker aren't you?" he asked receiving 3 yeses in return.

"You talk just like Dal did when he came here. I'm assuming you know him."

"Quick one aren't you?" I said. I turned to the bar and caught a funny look from Steve that I couldn't read.

"What can I say? I try," Tim replied as he lit a cigarette.

"Well now why don't you let me buy you a drink," he said as I was trying to get the bartenders attention.

"How about I take a rain check? This drink isn't for me. I'm sending it down the bar to that tramp," I said cocking my head in Sylvia's direction. She was seated at the bar herself with 2 bimbos at her side. One of them was the girl I spilt soda on at the Dingo the other night.

"I see you've met Sylvia," he stated.

"Actually, we haven't met yet. But I'm sure we'll be acquainted after she gets her drink. I give her 5 minutes."

"What makes you so sure?" Tim raised an eyebrow and stared at me as when I finished talking to the bartender. Man he could give you the chills if you stared at him long enough.

"Well, you should know that I'm always right." I looked right back at those blue eyes and saw a smirk creeping onto his face.

"At least 99 percent of the time. There is that 1 percent chance that I could be wrong. But the fact that I'm a New Yorker should cancel that out."

"Ya got balls, kid."

"Stick around, _kid_, and you'll see just how big they are." I stressed kid not because I hated being called kid, but because I always called people kid.

Just then Steve nudged me.

"I think she got your present."

"What'd you send her anyway?" Two-Bit asked.

"An Old Hag."

Sylvia pushed through Tim and Steve in order to get to me. She looked pissed off, but I didn't expect anything less.

"Excuse me. Who the fuck are you to send me a drink like that?"

"Well now. I expected you to be a little bit smarter than that."

"What's that supposed to mean? I've never seen you before. How should I know?" Sylvia shrieked as she chewed her gum like a cow.

"Well that's the thing, Sylvia," I said, her name coming out like a hiss, "you _have_ seen me before. And I recall you slapping a friend of mine. At the DX today. Do you remember or did all the hair spray fumes go to your head?" I had to admit, I got my share of amusement out of this. But I was even more amused by Steve, Two-Bit, and Tim's faces and the fact that a crowd started circling around us.

"You bitch!" Sylvia shrieked and slapped me across the face, her fake nails clawing into my cheek.

"That was possibly the worst bitch slap I've seen."

"Yea. If you step closer I'll give you another one." Sylvia tried antagonizing me

"Well for starters," I said as I unzipped my skirt off, since I had shorts underneath, "you have no idea who you're fucking with." I handed my skirt to Two-Bit as I slid out of my heels.

I advanced toward Sylvia, who didn't even have her hands up protecting her face. She simply stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Tell you what. Since I'm a nice person and I feel bad for you, I'll give you a free hit."

With that, Sylvia tried to grab my hair but I socked her in the gut. She keeled over instantly from the wind being knocked out of her, and I took the opportunity to throw a right hook. Sylvia stumbled back trying to regain her composer. She tried to punch me right back in the face, but she was too slow. I grabbed her by the wrist, and twisted her arm around her back. Then I kicked her in the back and sent her flying across the room, into the wall.

I turned to Two-Bit to ask him for his switchblade. I knew the fact that I turned my back to Sylvia would give her a chance to come charging at me. It's expected and has happened more times that I can count. So I decided to show off to Tim how predictable Sylvia was. I stared him in the eyes and held my hand out and motioned from 1 to 5 with my fingers. By 5, I ducked, causing Sylvia to roll off my back and flat on the floor. I grabbed Two-Bit's switch blade and slipped it in my bra since I didn't have any pockets. Sylvia was trying to get up so I took her by the head and slammed it into my knee. Then I jumped on top of her and started wailing on her.

"Give it up, Sylvia. Everyone knows you're a walking STD."

"Yea get the fuck outta here Sylvia." I looked around, a noticed it was Tim who shouted this.

"Just wait till me and my girls get you," Sylvia spat.

I stood up and motioned to her two friends, still standing at the bar where Sylvia left them.

"O you mean those girls that aren't helping you right now. Some friends you got." Sylvia looked between the two of us, not knowing what to do next.

"Stay away from Dal, ya hear me?"

"Or what?" Sylvia challenged as she stood up.

I grabbed Sylvia by the throat and slammed her against the wall, while I flipped Two-Bit's blade out.

"Go near Dal, and next time I'll cut your tongue out," I hissed as I pressed the cold metal of the switchblade against her cheek.

With that, I walked over to the bar and down three shots of rum. Two-Bit was reluctant to give me my skirt back, but once he realized that his switchblade was up at stake, he handed it over in a heart beat. Sylvia stuck around, but not for long.

Tim introduced me to some of his gang members that were there. Steve was off dancing with a chick named Evie and Two-Bit was hanging around just bullshitting with Tim and everyone else. Dally came later on, asking if anyone had seen Sylvia. From a group of about 10 of us, we all exchanged glances with one another. No one wanted to tell Dal what happened, let alone tell him in a drunken stupor, so I told him that I saw her leave, leaving out the highlight event of Buck's.

So, I saw the Spice Girls in concert and my life is now complete! I know this chapter was long, but it was juicy and I couldn't bring myself to split it in half. Hope you enjoyed it!

-danni babezzz


	6. Heard It Through the Grapevine

Life is good. Random, I know. On to the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of The Outsiders characters. They belong to the multitalented S.E. Hinton. Also, the song in this chapter is The Beach Boys' "Good Vibrations." They own the lyrics, not me.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a tub of hair grease flying through my window. Summer in Tulsa was way too hot, defiantly not like New York. I actually slept with the window open, a little to my surprise because whenever I hear a slight noise I always think that someone's in the house. But it was way too hot last night, and the breeze from the window did the trick. The tub of grease was the same brand Steve had yesterday, so I wasn't surprised when I saw him and Two-Bit standing outside the house.

"Jesus, Maria!"

"What?" It was 11 o'clock on a Saturday and it was way too early for me to think straight.

"I think you could sleep through an earthquake. We rang the bell for a good 5 minutes and you still didn't answer," Steve said agitated.

"Yea, about that… I'm a heavy sleeper. But I'm a nice person. See, I'm returning your hair grease."

"Why don't you leave the door unlocked like normal people?"

"That's normal to you?" I was kinda shocked. I've heard of leaving cars unlocked, but front doors? That was crazy!

"Yea the Curtis' front door is always open."

"Well, I'll make a copy of the house key for the 7 of you this week. There's no way I'm sleeping with that door unlocked," I said, heading towards the stairs.

"Did we, uhh, _interrupt _something," Two-Bit asked, motioning to my pajamas.

"Nope."

"Possible with Jake Johnson?" he grinned at me.

"How do you know about him?" I asked.

"I can't reveal my source."

"Well, no, you didn't interrupt anything."

"So you normally wear boxers and muscle tees to sleep?" he asked.

"Only in the summer," I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going? I didn't stand outside just to see you." Steve was still ticked off.

"Well, seeing as you woke me up, I figured I could at least wash my face and brush my teeth before I started breakfast. I can multitask so follow me and speak your peace."

"People have been talking about last night." Two-Bit said.

"In what way?"

"Well, the girls for the most part were talking about how it's time someone finally stood up to Sylvia because she thinks she can steal anyone's boyfriend. And the guys were talking about how you move, and your uhh choice of clothing," Two-Bit said, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked, spitting out my toothpaste.

"Dally heard it through the grapevine and believe me, he ain't too pleased," Steve said.

"No big deal. Dal doesn't really get mad at me. And when he does, it isn't over something like this."

"Well, if what you say is true, then it looks like ol' Johnnycake's got some competition!" Two-Bit joked.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Steve, Two-Bit and I exchanged looks over an eggs and bacon breakfast as we heard someone bang on the front door. We all knew who it was. It was just a matter of finding out how mad Dally was. The boys got up at that moment and decided to watch TV, probably leaving the kitchen for me and the cowboy to talk.

I opened the door and didn't even look at Dally. I turned right around to head into the kitchen, when he grabbed me by the wrist.

"O you're not going anywhere. I'm going to give you a chance to explain what happened last night and I suggest you use it wisely," Dally spat at me.

"I'm not gunna beat around the bush Dal. I'll admit things got a little out of hand last night. But I wasn't planning on fighting until Sylvia hit me. You're getting bent out of shape for no reason." I saw Two-Bit and Steve out of the corner of my eye. Their focus shifted from the TV to Dally and me.

"No, Maria. You have no business starting with my ex-girlfriend. What she does or doesn't do is my business."

"O really. Because I remember a certain Dallas Winston getting involved in _my _business in New York."

"Maria that was a different story and you know it."

"No it wasn't Dally. You and your ridiculous threats toward anyone that came near me. Do you know how many people wouldn't look at me, even after you left New York?"

"Maria, you're a girl. I had every right to threaten any of those weasels that came near you."

"Well then, if you were doing such a good deed, then consider mine a token of my appreciation."

"Do you know what the people out there are saying about last night?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Besides what those two assholes told you." Dally turned toward Steve and Two-Bit, who pretended to watch Mickey Mouse. "And I'm real glad the two of you let her get away with it."

"Dal, leave them out of it. I did what I did because I was making a statement."

"Yea, you know what statement you started? The 'Dallas Winston can't fight his own battles anymore so he's got some chick from New York doing it for him' statement."

"O Please Dal, we both know that's not the case."

"Yea, we do. All of us in this room do," he said turning to Steve and Two-Bit, his voice rising, "but everyone else in Tulsa doesn't."

"Listen Dal, I'm sorry if this is 'ruining your image,' so to speak, but I'm just looking out for you the way you look out for me."

"For future notice: leave things the way they are."

"Okay, fine… but you do realize that we can spin this around. Instead of the rumor being me having to fight your battles, we can bend it around so that I'm the crazy psycho bitch that's madly in love with you and will fight anyone who gets in her way."

"Trust me, that one's already out there," Two-Bit chuckled.

"Yea but it's kinda hard to believe, seeing as you were getting cozy in the corner with Jake Johnson last night at Buck's." I couldn't read Dally this time around. It wasn't one of those disapproving looks but it was inviting either.

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm Dallas Winston. I know everything."

After a quick shower, we headed on down to the DX where Soda was working. Steve wasn't working today and when we got there, Pony and Johnny were already hanging out. Everyone was sitting around and bullshitting, mostly about last night because Soda wanted to know about what he missed out on. I faintly heard the radio in the background and heard The Beach Boys. I ran over to it and put the volume up and started singing and dancing along.

"Close my eyes  
She's somehow closer now  
Softly smile, I know she must be kind  
When I look into her eyes  
She goes with me to a blossom world  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations  
She's giving me excitations  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations  
Oom bop bop good vibrations  
She's giving me excitations  
Oom bop bop excitations  
Good good good good vibrations  
Oom bop bop  
She's giving me excitations  
Oom bop bop excitations  
Good good good good vibrations  
Oom bop bop  
She's giving me excitations  
Oom bop bop excitations"

The boys looked at me like I was half crazy because I was jumping around like a maniac, but I can't help it. I'm a dancer and don't pass up any opportunities to show it.

"How come you didn't dance like that when we were at Buck's?" Soda asked.

"Yea, I could sure use you when Kathy comes around looking for a dance. That broad don't understand the meaning of 'it's over'," Two-Bit added.

"Who's Kathy anyway?" God help me if she's friends with Sylvia.

"Some broad I've been on and off with recently."

"You still haven't answered the question," Pony pointed out.

"I don't know. I guess I'm comfortable enough to come out of my shell." I'm not sure what the real reason is. Maybe it's because there's nothing good to dance to.

"But comfortable enough around Jake Johnson, huh?" Soda grinned mischievously.

"How do YOU know about that?" I asked impatiently. Yeah, news traveled fast in New York, but seriously now. It was less than 12 hours ago and Soda wasn't even there.

"Like I've told you before, we men know everything," Steve boasted.

"No you don't," I reminded him.

"Oh yes we do!" Two-Bit and Soda confidently obliged.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. What's my middle name?"

"Ruby…"

"Nora…"

"Cindy…"

"Wrong. Wrong. & Wrong."

"You don't have one."

"One point for Dally, who really shouldn't be playing. Next Question: What's my favorite color?"

"Blue…"

"Yellow…"

"Green, Orange, White…"

"Black, Purple, Pink..."

"Woah! Slow down. I think you've named every color but my favorite. It's red. And what in the world made you say yellow Pony?"

"I'm not sure. You and Soda are always happy go lucky and people who are usually happy like the color yellow."

"Hmm, fair. But still false. And by the way, I absolutely hate the color pink, with a passion. Okay, new question! How old am I?"

"Well, if you're driving and you're a junior then you'd have to be 16 or 17," Steve said matter-of-factly.

"Think again, my all knowing friend."

"She's 15," Dally piped in. "She won't be 16 until school starts up." Sure I was upset that Dally blatantly gave away my age. I was looking forward to having fun with this one, but their faces were priceless.

"What the—" Soda was about to say fuck, but caught himself. "How the hell did you drive all the way from New York to Tulsa and not get pulled over and jailed?" Soda was in disbelief.

"Well when you first saw me, how old did you think I was?"

"20…"

"18..."

"19…"

"20…"

"18…"

"There's your answer as to why I didn't get pulled over. And the other answer would be that I have a copy of my sister's license, so worst case scenario, I pretend to be her."

"Ya dig okay kiddo," Two-Bit said, grinning at me.

"Trust me, I know. Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Do you guys ever curse? I mean c'mon, you're men. Soda, you just stopped yourself before. And I for shit sure am no angel. You guys make me look like a truck driver."

"A truck driver?" Steve asked, completely lost.

"Yea, because truck drivers are on the road all day and curse people who can't drive. It's like an expression for people with a potty mouth."

"Oo."

"I'm serious though. You even said it Two-Bit. I dig ok. So no fancy treatment."

As some customers came by, leaving Steve and Soda to tend to work, I was reminded that I myself am unemployed and in need of a job.

"Hey Dally," I called, "you're close with Buck right?"

"Yea, why?"

"You think you could work out a deal with him for me?"

"Involving …"

"Find out if he's willing to let me DJ for him. And not for free either."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Why you're looking for a job?" Johnny asked. Dally told me about Johnny getting beat up real bad during the spring, only 2 months ago. From what I was told, he's a pretty shy guy and I was surprised to see him make an effort to talk. Maybe it's because I'm close with Dally.

"Sort of."

"I think the Dingo's hiring part time. I saw a sign in the window the last time we were there," Pony added.

"Hmm.. I'll have to check that out."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a good way for me to add little bits about Maria in, so her personality comes out. The next 2/3 chapters will be juicy and Maria's secret will come out. So stay tuned.. 

-danni babezz


	7. Football & Dinner with Mr Watson

**Disclaimer**: S.E Hinton owns the Outsiders.

What's wrong with this picture? I'll tell you what. It's the summer and I'm up at 7 AM. Why? Well that's simple. I have to run a few errands, like going to the post office, grocery shopping, and the locksmith to make copies of the house keys for the boys, so I figured the earlier the better. I was done by 9, so I stopped by the Curtis house to see what was going on.

"Morning Darry."

"Morning Maria. What are you doing up so early?"

"Running some errands. Oh by the way," I threw a copy of the key at him, "here's your copy of my house keys, just incase."

"Thanks."

"Do you need help? You look a little busy here."

"Nah, I'm okay. Social workers are coming tonight after I get off from work, so I'm just tidying up." I knew the deal from Dally, but this was the first any of the Curtis' had mentioned of their parents' death. It was still relatively new for them, maybe 5-6 months ago. I'm not that sure. I'll have to check in with Dal on that one.

"Well then, let me help you. What time are they coming?"

"7:30 – prime time. I only have a half hour after work to come home and shower, so I have to do everything now."

"Let me guess- Soda and Pony are sleeping?"

"Yea, today's Soda's day off."

"Well what can I do to help?"

"Watch TV. There's no way I'm letting you clean this house when you don't even live in it."

"C'mon Darry. I like cleaning—it's therapeutic for me."

"Are you serious?"

"If I said yes, would it change your mind?"

"Oh fine. You can tidy up the living room."

"See that wasn't so hard. Now, one more thing."

"Shoot."

"Tell me when I can go wake up Soda and Pony."

…….

Slowly creeping on my tippy toes, I turned the knob to Soda and Pony's room and crawled in between the two of them. Soda threw his arm across my neck, and since I was facing him, his weight buried my face into the pillows. Pony and Soda were mumbling amongst themselves, but I don't even know what they were saying. It was like trying to watch the news in French.

"Good morning handsomes," I said in a sing song voice.

Soda's eyes shot wide open and Ponyboy rolled off the bed and jumped up.

"Wow, you guys really know how to make a girl feel welcome!"

"Don't… ever... do... that... again," Pony panted out.

"You likely scared the shit out of both of us," Soda said groggily.

"Oh don't act like you've never woke up with a girl in your bed before," I joked with Soda.

Pony's ears got really red and it wasn't until Darry starting laughing that we realized he'd been watching from the doorway the entire time.

"C'mon, there's just enough chocolate cake left for the 4 of us," Darry said, retreating to the kitchen.

…..

"Soda, make sure you're home by 7 today to start dinner before the social worker comes."

"Okay Dar. Make sure you don't carry two bundles of roofing at a time," he said flashing a mile wide smile before his brother left.

"So what do you wanna do today now that we're up?" Soda turned to face me.

"Whatever you want. I don't really care." Truth was, I was wondering about Jake. It's not everyday that I have an instant attraction to a person. I barely knew him, but I just had this feeling…

"And I thought I was the daydreamer around here," Ponyboy said.

I looked up just in time to see Two-Bit swipe my chocolate cake.

"You're not gunna do anything to stop him?" Dal asked, nodding over to Two-Bit.

"Nah. I'm not that hungry."

"What do ya'll think about going down to the lot and playing a game of football?"

"Me? Football, HA!"

"Oo, right. I forgot girls don't know how to play football."

"It's not that I don't know how to play football. I just can't."

"I'm not following you.." Pony stated.

"Well you know how certain people are mentally challenged. Well, let's just say that I'm 'athletically challenged,' so to speak."

"Why exactly can't you play a sport?"

"She can't run." I swear, I can always count on Dal to butt in at the right time.

"Everyone can run," Johnny piped up encouragingly.

"I run like a duck. You name any sport and there's a reason I can't play it."

"Basketball," Soda challenged.

"I can't dribble and run at the same time. I get called on traveling the whole game."

"Tennis?" Pony asked.

"I hit the ball too hard, as if I were playing baseball. Then when I try to hit it lightly, it won't even clear the net."

"Baseball?"

"When it comes to batting and catching, I'm fine. But throwing the ball, that's a whole other story... Whatever, let's go play. I'll let you guys laugh at my expense."

….

UMPHH!

Was this ever a mistake! I was getting tackled left and right. Soda, Pony, and I were on one team, and Johnny, Two-Bit and Dally were on the other. Sure I didn't mind when Johnny tackled me, but when you're squished underneath Dally or Two-Bit, trust me—it's not fun.

"Geez Dal! I mean I know you love me and all, but this!" I said as I got up from the tackle. Dally was so quick to sell me out, refusing to be on my team because of my lack of talent in the football department.

"Ha ha ha," he said dryly, "you're so funny."

"I bet you wouldn't mind it so much if it were Jake on top," Soda poked.

"Oh God! I think he would kill me, he's so muscular. He could, like, break someone's neck during sex."

"Well, I don't know about ya'll but I prefer to break legs." Only Two-Bit would say something like that.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going home to take a shower." Truth was, I was sweating more than some of the boys and I was starting to gross myself out.

"Aww, c'mon don't just walk away from the conversation like that. It was just getting good!" Two-Bit and Soda whined.

"We can continue this anytime boys. I'm not running away from nothing."

Truth was, before going home to shower, I went to the Curtis'. I was already dirty so I figured I might as well help clean the place up before I took a shower. One thing about me, I'm organized to the max. I hate clutter and, boy, let me tell you, the Curtis house was well acquainted with clutter. So I took it upon myself to organize and clean from the walls to the halls, the floors to the doors. You name it, I made sure it sparkled. Yea, the Curtis house was in disarray, but you can't blame them. From what I know, there's no mother type of figure around for the boys and with Darry and Soda working, there's really no time to make the house look presentable. But I didn't care. I'd do anything to help them out. All 3 of them had hearts of gold, and it was my way of showing my appreciation for all that they helped me with since I've been here. I even started dinner. I was making 'risotto pescatore,' which takes a while to make. So I had enough time to run home and shower before Soda would be on his way back home.

……

"What the hell happened here?"

I moved from the kitchen to see Soda and Pony making their way through the house. They were dirtier from when I left them, their shirts full of grass and mud stains.

"You two go hurry up and get showered. You only have an hour until the social worker comes and Darry has to shower when he gets home."

"Pony, you go first. I'll get dinner started."

"I'm already on it," I told him.

"What the hell? Did you spend your day cleaning and cooking?"

"I like to organize."

"You're crazy, you know that. Outta your mind," Pony called as he closed the bathroom door.

…..

"Soda get the door. That must be him! Oh Boy, I can't believe Darry's not home yet!"

"Hi, Mr. Curtis?"

"Hi, I'm Sodapop Curtis. Nice to meet you, Mr.— ?"

"Mr. Watson"

"Pardon me Mr. Watson," Darry said from behind him, faintly out of breath. "I got off work a little later than my shift and there was traffic. Pardon my appearance."

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" I asked. They were carrying out the conversation in the doorway and front porch area and that's not the best impression to make.

"My records don't say anything about a female figure being around the family. No fiancés and such. You would be?" Mr. Watson said, peering over his glasses lenses and riffling through his folder.

As I held out my hand to greet him, Darry was quick to butt in.

"This is our cousin…"

"Yea, from New York," Pony added.

"Well does your cousin have a name?"

"Oh, pardon me. Where are my manors?!! I'm Vanilla Frosting Curtis, but you can just call me V," I said with a contagious grin, as I extended my arm for a hand shake.

"Please sit down and have something to eat with us. I cooked a whole lot extra and it's a shame to waste it."

"Well, it defiantly tops going home to my wife's burnt meals. She's not that great of a cook."

…..

Dinner with Mr. Watson went better than I had expected. I assumed that a man of his age with the Social Services would've sent an old stiff, but he was middle aged and pretty decent about the situation. The boys were on their best behavior, although they all really are one better than the other. It's just the greaser card that's working against them. But Mr. Watson saw how Darry was handling the situation. I can't even imagine being in that situation, at 20 years old no less. I mean at 20 Darry should be able to go out at night for a drink with his friends and still have his share of wild nights. But he gave it up for his brothers, and I admire him for sacrificing all that.

"Maria what did you do?"

"What you wouldn't let me this morning" I answered Darry.

"I really appreciate it. You didn't have to do that."

"Yea, but I wanted to. I mean it hasn't been the easiest thing for me to leave home and you guys made me feel comfortable around here. It's the least I could do."

"Believe me, cleaning this house was more than enough. And you even made dinner when I told Soda to this morning."

"Dally told me how Soda's cooking usually turns out. And I figured it was a safe bet that I cook, just incase the guy came before you had eaten. And it looks like it paid off."

"You let me know if there's anything I can do to pay you back for all of this."

I bit my bottom lip. I hated asking for favors, but I really did need this one.

"Man, I haven't seen this house this clean and presentable since… since mom was around," Darry whispered, more to himself than me.

"Well, there is one thing.."

Darry just looked at me, waiting for me to proceed.

"I was thinking. You work for a construction company and you do roof repairs. Do you think you could get me, like, a secretarial job. I can type really fast so I can type up any contracts your boss needs done. The only thing is, I don't want to come into the office. I rather just type them at home and then drop them off the next day."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks a bunch Darry."

"Hey, no problem. You helped us out a lot today. I really appreciate it."

"Just doing what I do best," I smiled.

"Alright. Well I'm going to take that shower I didn't get a chance to take when I came home."

"I'm gunna head over to Buck's and see if I get a job there, too."

"You know, Buck's isn't the greatest place for a girl like you to be around," he said apprehensively, not knowing how I'd react to his advice.

"Dar, you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm a New Yorker. Nothing's ever safe." With that, I headed over to Buck's, in search of Dally and Buck's answer.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know a lot of you have because a lot of people have added it to their alerts. So please review. The last few chapters haven't gotten any and I'm sure there's a grammer mistake in there somewhere that you're all dying to correct! NEXT CHAPTER- Maria's secret will come out.. so stay tuned!! I promise it's worth waiting for. I'll probably have it up for Sunday.

-danni babezzz


	8. Slip&Slide Confessions

**Disclaimer: **SE Hinton owns the wonderful gang that we love so much!

Dallas woke me up the next morning, courtesy of his new house keys. I knew what he was here for and there was no way of avoiding the conversation. He'd been trying to grab me alone the past week, and I'd been avoiding him at all expenses.

"Get up. We need to talk."

I knew Dally meant business so I didn't waste any time arguing. Yea, I could get away with murder most of the time, but this was one of the exceptions where I had to give it a rest. Protesting would get me nowhere, so I might as well just be up front about it.

"I got you that job at Buck's. But now you have to do something for me."

"You want to know why I came down," I said, sipping on a cup of coffee.

He just looked at me, without a nod, without so much as an acknowledgement that I existed at that moment.

"Things got out of hand. It was too much to handle."

"In what way?"

"Drive bys. Car bombs. Anything and everything."

"So this is your idea of hiding out?"

"No. This is my way of staying out of it."

"Which is basically hiding out."

"No it's not Dally. I have nothing to hide from. It's not my business."

"If you say so…" he said, running his hands through his hair.

Dal and I sat in silence for the next few minutes. I didn't mind it so much because I was reflecting on the situation, and apparently Dally was too.

If only he knew how bad things were getting…

"You scared?" Dally asked looking at me, his eyes boring into me, as if he were trying to see into my mind and read my thoughts.

"There's only one thing I'm scared of in this world, and living in Oklahoma, I don't think I'll encounter many sharks," I smiled, trying to lighten the situation.

"You always were a tough one."

"I learnt from the best…"

Dal gave me a sideways smirk. I just wish he'd smile a bit more. It used to be so easy to make him smile when we were younger, but like everything else, things change…

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well, due to a combination between the heat and the Curtis' air conditioner breaking, Two-Bit is currently getting a blow up pool so he can swim indoors."

"And by getting, you mean a 5 finger discount…"

"Exactly."

"Where exactly does he plan to swim indoors?" I asked.

"Here," Dally said, acting as if he didn't care but secretly, I knew he was waiting for my reaction.

"Aw that's nothing cowboy. I've seen and done worse. Just do me one favor."

"Shoot kid."

"Can you change my license plates? I got Oklahoma ones, but I don't feel like doing it."

"Shit and what makes you think I'm gunna do it. Ask Steve when he comes around."

(... a little while later...)

"Two-Bit get outta there! You're gunna catch a cold between the ice cubes in that pool and the draft from the air conditioner."

"But I'm not pruney yet!!" he shouted, holding up his hand to show me his fingers.

"Come on," I said opening a towel for him to wrap up in.

"Gee, you look short from here." Looks like baby Two-Bit is in the mood for poking fun at people today.

"Hey now! I'm 5'8. That's pretty tall for a girl!"

"Yea but I tower over you," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Yea and we match up when I wear heels, so this conversation is going nowhere."

Two-Bit glared at me and put a puss on his face and crossed his arms, just like an 8 year-old would if you took his candy away.

"Here you go," I said, bringing out a bunch of beers for the boys, surprised at the fact that Darry was taking one. From what I hear, he's uptight about things like this. But I guess there's always room for surprises in life. "This should cool you off for the time being. I'm making burgers for lunch, okay?"

"This is like an indoor barbeque," Soda said, quite amused. Why was he amused by an indoor barbeque, I don't know; it could've been the fact that Two-Bit and Steve were starting a slip-n-slide contest down the hallway from the kitchen to the living room.

"Kinda like the old days, Dal," I said, reminiscing on many of the summers we spent together. Of course they were filled with mischief in between the hotdogs and loud family gatherings.

"Why did you leave New York anyway?" Steve asked, as he tested out the slip-n-slide.

I looked at Dally, not knowing if I should tell them the truth. Sure I trusted them—if Dally did, then I knew I could trust them – with anything. I just didn't know whether or not I should tell them and risk their safety. Once they knew, there was no going back. I didn't want to put them in that kind of predicament, and Dally seemed to know exactly what I meant.

"Tell them the real reason, Maria. It's not fair to them if you don't." he told me. This just freaked the guys out because now they were looking between Dally and I, shifting their focus back and forth. It was so silent—too silent. The ticking of the air conditioner and the sound effects of the Mickey Mouse cartoon vibrated within the room, almost driving me mad.

"Well," I started, leaning against the front window, "my father's sort of involved in complicated matters in New York."

"Define complicated matters," Darry asked sternly.

"Illegal matters."

"Such as…" Johnny boy waited for me to proceed.

"He's involved in some crime."

"What kind of crime? I mean most of us have been arrested one time or another," Steve stated.

I paused for a minute, preparing myself for the worst. But I reassured myself that if Dally said to do it, it was probably the right thing to do. Well, at least in this situation it was.

"Organized crime."

"As in the mafia?" Ponyboy asked dumbfounded.

"Yea. He's the head of one of the five families of the Italian mob in New York."

There it was again. The awkward silence. There was no denying that it was coming. The question was: how long would it last?

Steve was the first one to break the silence.

"But how exactly does that involve you?" he asked.

"Well, things just weren't safe anymore. In order to get to the family's head, people were willing to take out sons, wives, daughters, any type of relative. There's no respect anymore, no boundaries. People are just doing what they have to in order to come out on top. It got to the point where they started drive by shootings while we were walking, or even gunning the whole house down..."

"Shit," Two-Bit said.

"I mean, it's not that bad. It's just that I don't think I should spend my life cooped up in the house because of my dad and his business. So I told him I wanted to go on my own, that I wanted nothing to do with the family business. The only way to ensure my safety was to get away from it all."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ponyboy screamed.

My eyes practically popped out of my head because I wasn't expecting an outburst, let alone one from Ponyboy. I looked around to everyone in the room, but they seemed to be as confused as I was.

"You have a family at home that I'm sure loves you and you're running away from them, over something this stupid and insignificant. I'm sure a man of your father's status has enough money to pay for body guards, considering he has enough money to pay for that Mustang you've been driving and this house you've been living in. You're so ungrateful for leaving your family for something so… so … so pointless. I can't believe you!" Pony was so worked up that he was speeding through everything he was saying. I could barely keep up with him, but his words cut like daggers.

"Ponyboy..." Soda called, standing up as we watched Pony bolt for the door.

"Let him cool off." Johnny said from his corner on the couch. "Don't go after him."

There it was again. Except this time, the TV and the air conditioner weren't the only sources of noise, but also the vibration of the screen door Pony ran out of.

"Listen, Maria. I'm real sorry about that. It was really disrespectful. It's just that today was 6 months since our parents passed away and I think that might've set him off the edge a little," Darry genuinely tried to explain to me.

"Maybe he's right. I mean, here I am worried about myself, when my whole family's in New York in some degree of danger…"

"Don't say that. You're only doing what's logical," Soda reasoned.

"I don't know what's logical and what's not anymore," I whispered to myself as I walked into the kitchen.

I opened the liquor cabinet and poured myself some whiskey.

'Well, so much for keeping that chapter of my life a secret,' I thought.

* * *

Any surprises? Hope you guys enjoyed! The story's just about to pick up now.

-danni babezzz


End file.
